million ways to love, with one in heart
by scary00girl
Summary: kazemaru gets into many relationship, while he already had one in his heart even before his very first date, he and endou are trying to keep eachother in hand, not wanting to lose one another.. its complicated, *Specialy to: Aquella-chan 3*
1. Chapter 1

"are we going to be lovers at the end of the year?" he giggled while saying, I laughed loudly and high five him..

I walked him to his class, and ran to mine as well, not wanting to get late there.. DUH! To not get any detentions, I had tons of them this month..

I thought about what HE *the one I were with just now*spelled.. Should I take what he said seriously?

::lovers::?

Huh~

*flash back*

"hey..-endou pressed on my hands- find someone else"

Without raising my head, staring at our hands that endou held "I don't know, I just don't feel like it no more"

"but the way you are now.. it should be changed"

"but im scared" it escaped from my mouth

"don't worry, its going to be okay, not everyone is like wataru"

I only nodded

"but you promise me that you will get someone too" after awhile I spoke

I looked up to face him, Im serious, even thought I do like endou, and he know that I do..

but I don't want him to be alone..

I mean I don't want him to be with THAT PERSONE that he likes..

as long as I cant be with him no one will without my willing..

"but not before you get someone" he said as he grind ..

We said our goodbyes to each other after promising..

*flashback ends*

"I guess I will accept this request" in kazemaru's mind, thinking~

In the changing room~

"kazemaru, hurry we will get late to the field"

"ok ok.. just one more minute, sakuma"

"aah, all this time only to do your hair?"

I didn't say anything, ignoring the silly question..

"you look brighter than usual! Did something happen?"

Sakuma asked, I turned to him, eyeing ..

Without me saying a thing, he pointed at me

"is it .. you are in love relationship"

As he said that I had finished doing my hair, but when I realized what he said

"WHAAAAT? How did yo.."

Sakuma sighed "then its true"

"what is true, don't play with me"

While he was rubbing his own hair "I was wondering why you were humming songs all the time"

"but NEVER tell anyone"

"ok, but who is it?.. the one you are with now?"

I stood there with my hand on my chin "hmmm, he is a senior, but.. I don't know his name"

Sakuma's sweat dropped "what?.. ok then in which class at least?"

"in class 12-1"

Sakuma looked at me with wide eyes "d-don't tell me,.. its atsoshi, right?"

I smiled, a nervous one "y-yeah, yes it's the right name, you are right"

Sakuma sighed as bothered, I felt like asking "why? is there something wrong?"

sakuma paused "-he is my ex-boyfriend"

…

heyo guys.. im SOMEHOW back.. with a new story.. a real one.. so hope you will like it..  
>I KNOW ITS SHORT, cuz im writing it while im half asleep..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*when we grow up, and become adults, if didn't get married to someone, let us live together, ok?" endou always says that,

And it hurts

I really wanna live with him, I want him for myself, but not as long as I know he likes that hiroto..

But hiroto .. somehow… hate endou.. I you asked me .. its because endou tried to kiss him while he was sleeping.. *but hiroto is already with midorikawa* and he doesn't have the slightest feeling toward endou…

Eh.. all that thinking make me tired in the end…

*back to reality*

"is there something wrong?" brown eyes were inches away from my own, my face flushed in red for a moment but faded very fast as well, I smiled sheepishly

"nah! Its not really important".. he moved his head back little

"so whats not important?"

I looked around for some times, looking at the sleeping goenji, then turned to endou

"its your turn" he didn't get it, only looking confused..

The problem always is that when I talk, my words are fuggy, while endou, the stupidest one here, barely even get the normal talk, heh~

"look, someone confessed to me, or actually asked if we are going to become lovers"

Endou nodded waiting for the next

I breathed "and i will accept him, so you will get someone too"

Endou interrupted me "kazemaru, don't do that"

"bu-but I have to do it, for YOUR sake" it's the wrong thing that I said

"that's why I want you to stop"

I should change the topic.. "hhh, I een didn't know his name until yesterday before practicing,, hhh sakuma told me his name actually" ooh shit what am I saying?

"look, you said it yourself, you didn't know his name, and yet accepted?"

"no I didn't.. not yet.. "

endou didn't say anything,, only looking at me

"but I know he is a fine guy, I've been walking and hanging out with him from a week now, and he seems like he cares about me a lot"

Endou sighed, and simply collapsed on my legs  
>"are you okay? Endou?"<p>

"yeah"

"then I will play with your hair, as usual"

"its fine, you like playing with my hair a lot huh?"

I blushed a little, but smiled

"you lost"

"yeah seems like I did"

"then I have to search for someone who suits you"

"of course, I will surly make it hard on you to find the person I need"  
>"no please, I know you want him to be slow minded, no need to tell"<p>

"yeah.. *after a time of silence* I need someone just like you"

Yeah say that.. but I don't believe you, sorry.. but I cant .. how am I supposed to believe these words when I know the truth you are behind.. you need someone just like hiroto, and you will get more than happy if it was the real him.

…

Chap TSUUU~~~~…. There will be some Ocs here.. like Atsoshi (the same from if you noticed story) .. and wataru (he is kazemaru's first boyfriend..he was horrible)

But I can tell you.. that so many of the stories I write are real ones.. and about the inazuma ones .. the real stories are unreachable love* then my lost love* after that comes this story *million ways to love, with one in heart*

All of these stories are connected to eachother and you may even read some related situations.. cuz it's the real story of tow persons .. *the same two persons*

(sry for spelling mistaks)


	3. Chapter 3

This whole week was a horrible one, since I began to go out with atsushi I didn't have a single free break in school, practice, practice and practice, just when next week will come

"are you ok, kaze-san?" looking close at my face 

I leaned back to the wall as I sighed "im sorry, I cant be free this break either" 

atsushi frowned "just when will you?"

I smiled "im sorry, for real, don't get mad at me" silence wrapped over

"ah~, I promise once im done with the match next week, I'll be there for you whole the time, so show me that smile"

Looking at him, he moved his gaze to me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes

"HEH~ show me the real thing then, even if its next week thought" and then he pulled his body

and walked away, at least I made his anger down

And the *sorry* word began to be my habit to say, I can't look at him in the eye, actually I feel guilty toward him.

"What are you staring at? pervert!"

I woke up from my dreams recognizing that im staring at Yano's legs., I flushed and stuttered

"a-ah, no no don't get me wrong I was just thinking, nothing else"

"hmmmf, is it about A.T.S.U.S.H.I-ku~n"

"w-whaaa? No no.. uh well yeah" and my head just fell down

"im feeling bad for him"

afurodi-kun patted my back "poor thing, poor thing"

"uh! You are not helping at all, afuro"

He giggled

I suddenly remembered "oh, Yano, did you find someone yet?"

He looked at me confused "find who?"

"didn't you say, that you were looking for someone who would be your BF?"

"ah yeah, what about it?

"I guess I found you one"

His eyes sparkled "who is it?"

My eyes closed slightly grinning "well, I guess its better if you saw him first, cause im not sure if he is your type"

Yano nodded

And in the other side I told Endou about Yano too

"he Is not smart at all, he likes to take care of his look, he is so loving, and he is average, so you cant refuse"

"aah, why do you insist about such a thing?"

"cause I had enough of these people put there who like you and you are as dumb as a caw and cant understand what they want, I feel sorry for them" well actually cause Im one of them in fact.

"so I will try to bring a picture of him as if I could, or other, you will have to meet up somewhere, understood?"

"w-whaat? Are you kidding, we don't even know each other and you want us to hang out, no way even in hell, that's never gonna happen"

"anyway, im not listening to you"

*at the park*

"he sure would be here anytime soon, don't worry"

"well im not worried, but its you whose worried here, you even called that endou for more than ten times in the last five minutes"

I dropped dead on the ground

"if I didn't do that he wont come, I had to drag him here myself from the first place, why didn't

i?"

"I guess your insisting is enough for now"

"oh please you don't even know endou to say that"

#27 minutes of silence#

Kaze's phone range, he picked up

THREE MINUTES LATER~

"um-urhg, sorry Yano, but endou is not coming"

And the air became heavy

"aaaaah, sorry YANOOO, I know I dragged you to this and I owe you and apologize"

"ok ok,, just stop bowing "

And that evening ended as a black mark in my life

But tomorrow wont pass me by without giving some punches, I promise

Phew~ I cant believe how much I spent writing only this,, ,million things pop up in my head and I cant concentrate how to use them all… anyway another some chaps are coming sometime later, well from now on I'll write this real story that happened to me actually,, as always I changed names, and about the contest I was in is the air guns shooting contest,, so guys~ if you liked this review me *Wink*  
>READ &amp; REVIEW<p> 


End file.
